Corrupted
by Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura
Summary: What if the Shikon wasn't purified. What if it corrupted the Guardian instead.  Is obligated to become a multi-chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

Kaykai: Hi just testing something different out. What if the Shikon didn't become pure but instead corrupted the Guardian. Well here's my one-shot Corrupted.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>A single pink ki infused arrow soared through the sky, heading for its unsuspecting target. Following close behind it was the golden youkai light of the kaze no kizu. The combined strength of the two attacks caused the body of their enemy to disintegrate into glittering ashes, leaving behind a corrupted black jewel.<p>

"Is it finally over." a dark haired female lowered her large boomerang weapon.

A dark violet-eyed male dressed in the dark robes of a houshi quickly unraveled the pale rosary surrounding his right arm. Breathing a sharp intake of breath, the houshi gazed at his hand in disbelief. A small auburn haired kitsune tyke hopped on his shoulder, asking what was the matter, and he too was shocked. The curse the houshi harbored was gone. That could mean only one thing.

Naraku was finally dead.

After two long years. Two years of constant searching for the shards of the Shikon no tama. Two years of gruesome battles. The vile creature known as Naraku was finally dead.

A dark haired miko dressed in strange clothing lowered her bow and smiled at the Inu hanyou to her right. "We finally did it."

The Inu inclined his head forward. "Yes, we really did." _Now, Kikyou can finally rest in peace._

"Miko." The daiyoukai of the west addressed the small woman. "You will see to that the jewel is fully purified."

"Hai." The dark haired miko made her way towards the jewel lying in a pile of ashes.

The jewel glittered in the sunlight. Its black coloring beckoning the miko to try and purify it. Slowly, the miko bent and took hold of the corrupted jewel.

Then the imaginable happened.

Instead of the Shikon being purified like everyone expected, the corrupted jewel began to glow a dark violet color. Soon the glow engulfed the miko's body and her ear-shattering scream resounded throughout the forest. A black barrier surrounded the girl and the jewel and the group tried in vain to break it, but nothing they did worked. Not even the Inu hanyou's red Tessaiga.

"Fuck, what is happening!" the hanyou cursed.

Inside the barrier the miko was surrounded by the various youkai trapped inside the jewel.

"Little Miko." they hissed. "Did you really think that your feeble powers were enough to purify us?"

Said miko trembled as the youkai parted to reveal the being that her and her group just defeated.

"N…Naraku? But how? We just defeated you?"

The kumo hanyou cackled. "My dear miko, you may have destroyed my body, but you have not destroyed the part of my soul indie the Shikon and now you shall pay for your deeds."

Slowly the youkai surrounded the miko, merging with her flesh. She opened her mouth in another blood-curling scream as she felt as if her skin was being burned away from her body. The pure ki she house turned into the demonic youki the youkai possessed.

Her once soft blue eyes bled into a golden orange and her pupils began cat-like slits. The short, shoulder length black hair grew until it rested against her ankles and lightened to a near blue color. Her human ears grew more and more pointed as her rounded facial features became sharper and more defined. Lastly, three gold demonic markings graced the right side of her face, her left shoulder, and right thigh.

"Little Miko, you will forever be the carrier of the corrupted Shikon. You will never escape us."

Those were the last words the miko heard before everything went black.

The once pure miko, reincarnation of Kikyou, Guardian of the Shikon no tama, Higurashi Kagome has been corrupted by the evil youkai of the Shikon.

* * *

><p>Kaykai: This may be subjected to become a multi-chapter story. Oh and check out the fanart that inspired this fic. http :  dokuga . com/ gallery ?func =detail &id =6303 (take out the spaces)


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

Okay so I'm going to continue this fic, but I have no idea who to pair Kagome up with. So the continuation of this fic is in my crossover account, The Lovely Kaykai-sama. It is called Corruption. It will start a little bit before the death of Kikyou. And if you have the time please go to the poll in that account and vote for who you want Youkai!Kagome to be with. If I don't have enough to decide I will just give her a Harem.

Thank you.

~Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura


End file.
